


Sengoku On Ice | Request | Mitsunari x Reader

by AuroraGolden



Category: Cybird - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Ikemen Sengoku: Romance Across Time, Ikemen series, Ikesen, Other, cybird, cybird ikemen - Freeform, cybird ikemen series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: Mitsunari Ishida form Cybird's hit game Ikemen Sengoku: Romances Across TimeHow would the warlords react if MC was an Olympic Figure Skater instead of a Seamstress?[Thinking about writing a second part to this one... Maybe a little Nari-Smut]





	Sengoku On Ice | Request | Mitsunari x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request form a Tumblr user! I hope you all enjoy it! Still taking Request as of 07/15/2018 I have 14 request. If you don't mind being on a waiting list I'll take your request. It's a first come first serve.
> 
> [Unless I'm empty on ideas then I'll let you know personally that your request will take some more time]
> 
> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form here](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2)
> 
>  **Story Info:**  
>  Pages 5  
> Words 2079  
> Characters 11582  
> Characters excluding spaces 9020  
> Read Time: About 12 Minutes

 

* * *

 

**(y/n) POV**

      It started on a normal winter January morning. The never really bothered me if anything it brought back pleasant memories. Sitting up in bed I began my work for the day. After being sent back in time to the sengoku period I’ve taken up being a seamstress because I don’t think professional Olympic ice skater is in demand now. I soon heard the movement of a ceiling panel and Sasuke quietly leaped down.

      “(y/n), how are you?” He was dresses in an extra layer of clothing because of the cold weather.

      “Sasuke! I’m good and you?”

      “I’d be better if it would stop snowing but from my calculations global warming won’t be happening for another 400 years.  Are you cold (y/n)? You have to little on.”

      “I’m fine Sasuke thanks for worrying about me though. Let me make some tea.” I set down the kimono I was working on and started to boil some water for tea. “What brings you all the way here Sasuke. Not that I don’t enjoy seeing my time travel friend.”

      “I came to tell you that once again Kenshin wishes to wage war on Azuchi and I thought that a party would be far better for the cold season. Perhaps with lots of warm tea and soups.” A slight giggle escaped my lips and he gave me a small smile.

      “Alright Sasuke, what do you need me to do?”

~ Time Skip~

      After convincing Nobunaga to let the Takeda-Uesugi forces come over for a truce party everyone was together in the main hall at Azuchi waiting for them to show up. Finally, one of Nobunaga’s vessels came to the door and announced their arrival. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife but after a few bottles of sake everyone began to talk.

      “(y/n), Sasuke tells us you both came from the same village. Is this true?” Shingen asked

      “Ah yes it’s true but we didn’t really know each other all that well.”

      “I thought you said you were from the future (y/n)?” Shingen’s question didn’t slip by Nobunaga, as he asked his question. He was now more interested in Sasuke and I then his drinking competition with Kenshin. Kenshin was more annoyed than interested.

      “Yes Nobunaga. She is form the future as am I.” Sasuke spoke up to confirm this. Now Kenshin seemed more interested in what we had to say. The room was rather silent now while everyone waited for Sasuke or I to speak again.

      “I thought you came from a small village from the edge of Japan Sasuke.” Kenshin stated

      “Why didn’t you tell me Sasuke!? I thought we were best friends?” Yukimura sounded very upset about this new discovery.

      “Now hold on everyone. If Sasuke had told us the truth back, then do you really think we would have believed it? I certainly wouldn’t have, and I don’t think any of you would have either.” Shingen spoke up. He was right and they all knew it.

      “Sasuke.” Kenshin’s voice rung out filling the room. “If you are from the future what did you do before coming to this time?”

      “I was a scientist.”

      “Wow Sasuke! That sounds super important.” I exclaimed.

      “Not really (y/n), what did you do?”

      “Oh me, I uh, well I was a professional Olympic figure skater.” When I said this Sasuke dropped his sake cup.

      “Is that a super important job Sasuke?” Yukimura had innocently asked.

      “No No, it’s not super important.” I quickly answered his question.

      “I thought your name sounded familiar. You won Gold this year. Or technically that year we left our time period but you get my drift.”

      “Yes, I did. But that doesn’t matter, well to be honest I don’t want to go back to our time. I want to stay here. I’ve made so many friends and family I don’t even miss our time.” I looked up from my cup and at Sasuke who know wore a gentle smile.

      “(y/n).” Mitsunari’s voice caught my attention. “You shouldn’t give up your dream for us. It sounds like you won’t be able to do it ever again if you stay here.”

      “No, it’s not like that Mitsunari. I have my skates I’d just have to wait for to get cold enough to freeze a pond or lake deep enough to support me. So, I haven’t given it up completely.” The room stayed silence and I couldn't take it any longer. “I’m just going to go out for some fresh air.” Before anyone could stop me, I walked out of the room. It’s true I love skating, but I love being here more. I do wish I could do both. A sigh escaped my lips as it turned to condensation in the air.

 

[Meanwhile Back at the Party]

 

**Sasuke POV**

      “Sasuke was it?” Mitsunari turned to look at me. “You know about this skating thing she loves? I           want you to help me make this happen for her.”

      “Not just him I want to help too.” Hideyoshi chimed in. Then one at a time all the warlords joined in waiting to help. Okay I need to think of a way to make an ice rink here.

      “There’s a lake just outside of Azuchi, that should work just fine. We’ll go see if it can support weight and then clear away anything on the ice.” Everyone was excited to help. So, we started planning. Mitsunari would distract (y/n) so that we could get the work done. Now to just hope that we can pull everything together before Mitsunari runs out of things distract her with.

 

**(Y/N) POV**

      Waking up the next morning my head was pounding. I looked around trying to piece things together about what happened last night. I was at a party with all the warlords, and I drank way too much, I passed out in the hall, and now I’m here.

      “(y/n)? Are you awake?” It was Mitsunari! My sweet little dumpling!

      “Oh yes Mitsunari! Come in.” He slides the door open and I was greeted with that beautiful angel smile of his.

      “I wanted to check in on you and see how you were doing after last night. You drank too much, and Kind of passed out.” Ah Mitsunari, you’re sweeter than Sugar.

         “Mitsunari, that’s so sweet of you. Thank you for worrying about me.”

      “Let me make you some tea, it’s very cold out.”

      “Oh thanks Mitsunari.” Even though I’ll sure it will make I mess I can’t tell him no. Mitsunari got some water and was able to pour it into the teapot successfully. Now for the tea leaves. And there they go all over the floor.

      “Oops sorry (y/n), I’ll clean it up.”

      “I’ll get it Mitsunari, it’s fine.” I got a cloth to pick up the leaves. “We can try again.”

      “Oh okay.” There was a wistful smile. Oh, my poor cinnamon roll. It’s okay I’ll help you!

      “Here.” When he picked up another container of tea leaves I reached around him and placed my hands over him. “Let me help.” Guiding his hands to pour the teas leaves into the cups.

      “Thank you (y/n).” After drinking tea with Mitsunari I wonder what the other warlords where up to. I should probably check in with Hideyoshi, if Mitsunari is worried about me that Hideyoshi must be half dead at this point in time.

      “Thanks for having tea with me Mitsunari. I think I’ll go visit Hideyoshi and see how he’s doing. I’m sure he’s worried sick right now.”

      “NO!”

      “What?”

      “I mean… I don’t think he’s home right now.”

      “So you mean he’s here at the castle. That’s fine, I’ll just walk around and ask if anyone has seen him.”

      “NO!”

         “Mitsunari?”

      “I mean…. I’ll go with you. Two is better than one, right?”

      “Are you sure you’re okay?”

      “Yeah I’m fine, lets go.” He stood up, holding out his hand. “Let me help you.” I took his hand.

      “Okay let’s go.” He offered me that angel smile of his.

**~ Time Skip~**

      Mitsunari and I walked around almost all of Azuchi this morning and half the afternoon. None one has seen any one. I don’t understand, where could they have all gone?

      “(y/n)?”

      “Yes?”

      “Come with me I have one last place we can check.”

      “You do! That’s wonderful my dumpling!”

         “Dumpling?”

      “Ah forget it! Forget I said anything at all ever.”

      “Okay but we have to hurry.”

      “Okay.” Mitsunari lead me out of Azuchi and to the large lake outside of town. When we got closer I saw everyone gather. Nobunaga, Masamune, Hideyoshi, Ieyasu, Mitsuhide, Shingen, Yukimura, Sasuke and even Kenshin where standing on the edge of the lake.

      “What are you guys doing out here!”

      “We put this plan together to help you be able to do the things you love.” Hideyoshi was eager to explain.

      “That’s right lass. We didn’t want you to have to give everything for us so we all pitched in and made this for you.” Masamune gave me huge smile.

      “I snuck into your room while you spelt and got your skates for you.” Sasuke held out the skates for me.

      “I hate to say it, but this was all Mitsunari’s idea.” Ieyasu, you sound annoyed, but you really do care.

      “Mitsunari?”

      “Hold on! I didn’t make the plan Sasuke did.”

         “Mitsunari I only helped. You were the one that wanted to give this to (y/n).” Mitsunari got everyone to do this for me? Tears welled up in my eyes.

      “Thank you. Thank you everyone.”

      “Don’t just stand there. I’ve been dying to see how this skating thing works.” Nobunaga sounded pleased with himself.

      “Here.” Sasuke help out a change of clothes. “I thought this might suit the occur better.”

      “Thank you!” Finding a good place to change, I changed into the clothes Sasuke had given me. A shorter kimono, I hadn’t thought of how I would be able to do my jumps and spins with the little flexibility long kimono give me. I laced my skates and returned to the others.

      “You boys ready for a show!”

      “(y/n)! That is way to short! You’ll get sick and well it's way too short!”

         “Hideyoshi I’ll be fine. This is what modern-day attire kind of looks like.” I stepped out on to the ice and went over my last routine in my head.

      When I had finished everyone was stunned.

      “It was like dancing with blades.” I didn’t expect Kenshin to be the first to speak. “That was a truly beautiful site (y/n). I’m glad I decided to help out.”

      “Uhm thanks Kenshin. Glad you liked it.”

      “(y/n) that was beautiful!” Mitsunari came running across the ice and face planted.

         “Mitsunari.” I skated over to him. “Ice is slippery. You shouldn’t walk on it.” I help him back over to the lakes edge.

      “Thanks (y/n), I really owe you ahhh choo!”

      “Why don’t we head back to Azuchi now?” Hideyoshi came over and put an arm around Mitsunari. So we started the long track back to Azuchi, and there was no shortage of questions. After arriving back at the castle Nobunaga had an announcement to make.

      “Now that we’re all here, lets party.”

      “We just had a party…” I stated.

      “Alright! Let’s party!” Masamune chimed in. And everyone followed his lead. It was the same as last night, test of strength and drinking contests. And drinking way too much.

      “(y/n), let me walk you back to your room.”

      “Thanks, Mitsunari.” My sweet little dumpling. He’s going walk me back to my room. I wonder if I can convince him to stay and have tea with me? We walked in silence, I didn’t feel awkward, it was a peaceful kind of silence, silence that gave me time to think of how to keep my little cinnamon dumpling all to myself. When we finally reached my door, Mitsunari stopped.

      “Guess this is goodbye.” He said.

      “Uh yeah guess so.” Come on (y/n) just say it.

      “Will you let me stay the night with you?” Mitsunari.

      “Yes of course Mitsunari.”


End file.
